148335-server-population
Content ---- ---- Just join the PvE server or well see you next week complaining you need to pay to move off of the PvP server. You can flag for PvP on the PvE server anyway. | |} ---- ---- I don't know that that's fair. But, yeah, from what I've read, if you want people to play with welcome to Entity. | |} ---- What's not fair about it? I suppose if you prefer playing by yourself then Warhound is would be great.............. | |} ---- ---- They already let the entire F2P population on that server quit..............I hold out zero hopes of them doing anything that would make sense retention wise. | |} ---- Fair or not, if the shoe fits ... | |} ---- ---- Yea, that's how I feel a bit. I always liked pvp servers because I can have a war out in the world. Sure, I'm not actively out in the world in Wildstar now. I'm in capital, queueing or doing housing. All that I can do on a pve server. But moving to a pve servers means that I will always lose having that option. It also feels like if nothing is done to increase population on pvp servers and Carbine is willing to let pvp servers die, I shouldn't have to consider saving my omnibits or paying real money to transfer to the only server that is alive. Either actively do something to keep a server alive, or just stop trying and merge so there's only one server to deal with. | |} ---- ---- not sure what Carbine could do.. it's more a player issue. you know everyone flocking to the highest populated servers. it happens in every game. only reason i could see people moving away from the crowded servers is if they where too crowded and they had to sit in queues to get in. | |} ---- ---- ---- Allowing? It's been open since Nov 13. Unless you meant for free. | |} ---- What would that change; the PvP servers were packed at relaunch and people either left or quit. What has changed. In these types of MMOs people always migrate away from the PvP server because the reality of world PvP is a player ganking a much weaker one. I may as well get this in now since I know some one will bring it up and I'll reply. Yes, World of Warcraft has high pop PvP servers but... they are only high because that's where the best raiders go and... the factions are so imbalanced that it's a de facto PvE server because you rarely encounter the other faction. | |} ---- I think the cold hard reality is that people didn't quit the PvP server because of ganking.................they quit because of the state of the game. Most hit 50 and met that steep change in difficulty and realized "I don't have time to commit to being quite this hardcore, is there anything else for me? No?.....Okay well I guess I'll go play something else". | |} ---- Sorry yeah. I meant free transfers. Not about to pay to go from one completely dead server to another almost completely dead server. What exactly is their logic keeping a dead server like Warhound around? At least give us a free pass to go to Entity. Makes too much sense I guess. | |} ---- It's not difficult to gear up for dungeons nor are they really that difficult, could even argue this game's raids are much easier than WoW's, they just simply are especially with how healing works. Edited December 21, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Hey look, an opinion placed as fact against another opinion. | |} ---- Well as I like to say, whatever makes you feel better. All I know is I can gear an alt that hit 50 with no help from my mains and do dungeons without being a burden to my group within a couple hours. I'm one of the players that's completed every bit of raid content including y-83 hard mode as well though, I've also done most of WoW's hm raids. Problem is this game has more responsibility shifted onto the player alone whether it be runing being a majority of your stats(that most people have no clue how to do properly) or the ability to dodge a few telegraphs/use ints/bring cc breaks when required, it's too easy for players to be at fault for their own inability to complete harder content. So they end up getting upset about it and carbine despite all these changes to the rune system never made some kind of introduction to proper runing so the first month of F2P once again probably left a negative impact on the minds of all the players that are unwilling to learn the basics of this game themselves. Anyways in short, hardcore? Not really, unless you're a keyboard turner or unable to play for more than an hour a week. But in all fairness at this point, WoW's LFR is similar to kiddy mode difficulty and from that viewpoint I could see how this game seems hardcore. Edited December 21, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Actually the majority of people on the pvp server were surprisingly... pvp'ers Wanna know why they quit? Not because the game was hard, not because all they did was gank lowbies, not because the game wasn't lovable. OH YEAH! The crap management of pvp. AGAIN! :D Almost all the feedback I got from quitting people was something like this (slightly edited message from a previous guildie who quit): "I love the combat of this game, its not masterrace but could be, the pvp could be so great but the AMP/Ability point grind is a bit too much, would be worth it if the pvp was worth it at the end of it. The scoreboards are broken, the ratings are broken, the ratings dont even mean anything in bgs, and I really wanted to play a warplot but apparently they don't happen. The rewards for pvp sucks and there arent even leaderboards (this is before i linked them the leaderboards on the forum)There isn't any open world pvp either, so I'm gonna go back to other mmo here because even though the combat is boring at least the devs sort of give a shit about the pvp community. The devs here suck worse than trion." I heard this over and over and over again. As more and more people quit. Carbine. You could have dominated this market with great word of mouth from pvp'ers. It's not hard to please us. Instead you have doomed the servers again. Merge us or at least give the decency to move the last 50 or so active players on lumi dominion to jabbit for free to save us the hassle of grinding omnibits to move ourselves.... who cares about world pvp anymore now the pvp community is dead. | |} ---- ----